ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Ru'Bha Stonewall
Do we need to list the possible augments? Seems like it's unnecessary. The user can just look at the info on each weapon's page. :No, it won't be necessary. Augments should stay on the weapon pages. --Melios 22:32, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Testimonials :*Soloable by BST99/DNC49 using DipperYuly. Kinda tricky because your pet will depop when you initiate the battle, so I popped in PDT gear and had full TP for Waltzes. After popping I used Call Beast and put Yuly on Ru'Bha while kiting the 4 Sentinel Wivres around the stone fence. Whenever "Fight"'s timer was back up I'd put Yuly on a Sentinel Wivre to get it off me, and repeated until I had no more Sentinel Wivres on me, then proceeded to fight along with Yuly. The wivres went down fairly quickly, one Ruinator took off about 80%~ of it's health. They still hit pretty hard at 99 though, when there were 2 Wivres left they both used Crippling Slam and I died. Fortunately I had Reraise up, and then I called Yuly again and put her back in action and sat back until I was unweakened. Still kited Ru'Bha whenever he used Invincible, Skull Smash spam was really hurting Yuly. The whole thing took a little under 14 minutes. Did not use any Pet Food or Dawn Mulsums. --BruHouse (talk) 20:59, August 1, 2012 (UTC) :*Easy strategy consist of 1 exceptionally geared and merited BLM (or RDM/BLM) minimum to sleepga the Wivres. Have a PLD/NIN or NIN/DRK kite the Quadav around the small wall next to the Watchful Pixie. Melees/mages team up on one Wivre at a time until all the Wivres are dead. Primary Wivre TP attack is Demoralizing Roar, which deals a moderate Attack Down to all players in range. :*At Enfeebling Magic of 287 Sleepga II is rarely resisted by Wivres. Scholar subjob, Dark Arts, Igqira Lappas, Igqira Weskit, Igqira Tiara, Enfeebling Torque 2 levels of Enfeebling magic merits. Quadav has very high magic resistance. With Magic Burst damage spells are substandard; without Magic Burst elemental damage spells are of marginal effectiveness. Can land Bio II but Rasp, Drown Frost where all resisted. :*Once the wivres die, the Quadav can be straight tank quite easily, or continue to kite it if using primary magical damage. :*Fight completed successfully many times with PLD/NIN to kite the Quadav, and BLM, RDM/BLM, or SCH/BLM to Elemental Seal - Sleepga the Wivres. Generally had WAR/NIN to tank the Wivres with little to no difficulty. The sleeper backup heals while a WHM, RDM, or SCH main heals; make sure all mages - and preferably PLD - have Reraise up and have backup means of putting RR up (RR scroll, earring, etc.) in case of death. RDM is *very* helpful with Dispels, and DRG's Angon helps too. I have yet to try my WAR's Tomahawk but am interested in hearing if anyone else has had any success with the ability. If hate is managed well DD can sub /SAM, using Seigan if necessary, and be fine. Just make sure the kiter knows when to kite - as soon as you see Skull Smash on the text log, whoever has hate must RUN. --Lastarael 09:33, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :*Just beat this fight PLD/NIN NIN/WAR DRK/SAM DRG/SAM RDM/BLM COR/NIN with no difficulty at all. NIN kited the Quadav, RDM Elemental Sealed Sleepga, PLD tanked the Wivres. COR helped Sleep when Sleepga wore off, but by that time we had already killed 2 of the Wivres. When it came to the boss we kited during his 2 hours. It was our first and only attempt at this fight, so I'd suggest this fight. Very Easy :*Beat with 5 PLD DRK SAM BLM WHM slow kill but easy. :*Just tried twice and failed as Blu, Blm, Rdm, Nin/Drk, Sam x2. Not sure why first comment recommends nin/drk over nin/war. The wivres do not like being asleep. Aside from ES sleep, sleeps are inconsistent. Even with a rdm and a blm, sleep control was major issue. Kiting Quad was good, the terrain helps a lot. Another problem is we had three parties watching us and being in the way of kiter and DDs. But then I watched another group win easily. They had Pld, Sch, Whm, Sam, Sam, Drg for DDs and they ripped through the wivres in no time. Seems like the key is fast wivre kills. Shumanfoo 26 Jul 2009 :*It is stated in the article, but I must emphasize it here after a very long wait bebtween retries (thanks to an inconsiderate group) and a lost night of sleep. Regular sleeps are inconsistent, especially so with a SCH/WHM trying to Manifest-Sleep II the mobs. We went 1/3 with a SCH/WHM sleeper, and the one win was with the SCH being dead for the entire Wivre part of the battle. If s/he's readin'...it ain't your fault. I don't wanna sound like I'm bad-mouthin' you, after a long, frustrating night of waiting and waiting. But it just doesn't stick! >< --Vyenpakakapaka 08:52, 27 July 2009 (UTC) :*Easy win with PLD/NIN, WHM/SCH, RDM/BLM, BLM/RDM, WAR/NIN, DRG/SAM. PLD was able to kite the NM around the wall N of the fairy WITHOUT W. Legs and Sleepga II landed easily from the BLM (with and without ES--using ES to open the fight; 262 Enfeebling Magic skill with merits/gear) while the WAR and DRG killed the babies. In the last 25% the BLM and RDM did nothing but cast dispel on the NM. Definitely good to do this fight when Grauberg is five stars. --Radiogotem :*'Blu/Nin, War/Nin, Drk/Sam, Blm/Rdm, Rdm/Whm, Pld/Nin'. Pop the Mobs. Blm Elemntal Seal Sleepga 2 on the Wivres. Pld kites the NM Pld around the battlement. Movement AI makes it run wide so easy to keep ahead of the mob. Melee kill the wivres one a time, then switch to the Pld. Keep Bio, Disservment's Poison 2, Shock on the Pld, Drain works very well for low mp cost damage.Keep it dispelled and DOT'd. Kite when Invincible is on. Win-9 mins left in the fight. No Deaths.--Nightbringar :*Slow but simple fight with WHM, RDM, BLM, COR, SAM, PLD/NIN. Ele Sealed Sleepga II to start with 281 Skill and 10 MAcc but later landed every sleep without any issue. Easy to kite. Don't panic, just bring a lot of dispel. Eldelphia 21:15, 8 August 2009 (UTC) :*Easy win DRK/NINx2 (tank and DD), DRG/SAM , BRD/WHM, SCH/RDM(sleeper/healer), RDM/WHM. I successfully kited AND tanked the quadav as DRK (just assuring everyone that a 'true' tank is helpful but not required). --Zatias 12:16, 19 August 2009 (UTC) :* Highly recommended to have a Drg/Rdm in pt for cures, Angon and dispel-spam,,, makes all the difference! Aphugel 23:28, 21 August 2009 (UTC) :* Easily won with Drg/mage x2 (with wyrm armet), sam/nin, pld/nin, blm/whm, mnk/war with drg main healing with synchronized healing breaths. :*Easy Fight, NIN/WARx2 SAM, BLM, SMN, WHM/BLM, One NIN died as last 2 hour went off they didn't see my "Run" /p. WHM would repose if BLM couldn't sleep Repose seemed more effective.